Foxodlak a Upírdana
by Kemalnica
Summary: Po poslední nespicikované misi se s Mulderem a Scullyovou a něco děje. Ani jeden si to nedokáže vysvětlit. Při jejich setkání se jejich nové podoby projeví – Dana upír; Mulder – vlkodlak.


**Foxodlak a Upírdana**

Otevřela dveře a vešla do bytu. Byla unavená, otrávená, chtělo se jí spát a těšila se na klid a ticho. Klíče shodila na zem a s botami se taky neobtěžovala. Kabát hodina na pohovku a plouživým pohybem zamířila do kuchyně.

Každý krok zněl v uších jako tisíce bubnů, každý nádech ji ještě více zeslaboval, každý foton světla působil jako laser do sítnice. Klepala se zimou. Hladová doufala, že se nasytí stravou, jenž její tělo poslední dny tak odmítalo.

Žaludeční šťávy v krku ani nevnímala a kručení v břiše se stalo stejnou samozřejmostí jako bušení srdce.

její mysl vnímala vše a její tělo to nezvládalo.

Dana se podívala před sebe. U stolu seděl Mulder. Jeho silná svalnatá postava se rýsovala jako protiklad té její. Měl výrazné oči, vystouplé šlachy, pěvné tělo.

Byli úplnými protiklady. Kdyby do ní šťouchnul, zhroutila by se na místě jako balíček karet. Jako domino, které už by nikdo neposkládal.

Na stole ležely dva lesklé pevně zabalené balíčky, od kterých se odráželo světlo. Scullyové bylo jasné, co se v nich ukrývá – transfuzní krev.

„Muldere, kde si to vzal?" Dana již předem znala odpověď. „Musíš to vrátit." Přemýšlela, co ho to napadlo se vloupávat do nemocničního skladu.

„Scullyová, potřebuješ to!" vstal a došel pro skleničku a nůž.

„Muldere, tohle nejde!" rozmáchla rukama a zatočila se jí hlava. Musela si sednout. Zastínila si oči proti paprskům světla a ucítila, jak jí pálí kůže od zapadajícího slunce.

Fox vzal příbor do ruky, ale Dana ho zastavila. „Tohle nemůžeš, musíš to vrátit." zopakovala a naštvala se. Ne jako jeho přítel, ale jako lékařka.

„Ta krev může někomu zachránit život, nemůžeš ji jen tak vzít," podotkla.

„Ano, zachrání ten tvůj," hájil si svoje. Podíval se na ni.

Její bílá kůže kontrastovala se zbytky tmavého pokoje.

„Ne!" z posledních sil na něj začala křičet. „Takhle…takhle to nejde. Nemůžeš vytvořit nějakou teorii, která ani nedává smysl a pak tvrdit, že je to pravda. To co děláš, je prostě šílené," zadýchala se.

Naklonil se k ní. „To co se mi stalo," začal vážně, „to jsem si nevymyslel. Je to skutečné a všechno tomu odpovídá. Podívej se na mě." Ukázal na své špičaté a zarostlé uši. „Děje se to a ty to víš."

„Jsou to jenom teorie, ani to ne, je to výmysl," zašeptala. Měla toho všeho po krk. Bolela ji z toho hlava.

„To není pravda!" bouchl do stolu. Bránil se, aby nezačal házet věci kolem. „Nedokáží ti určit diagnózu, každé jídlo hned vyzvracíš, nemůžeš stát na slunci, vyhýbáš se hluku," nadechl se. „A bolí tě zuby," doplnil.

Scullyová musela přiznat, že měl pravdu ve všech bodech i tom posledním. Špičáky ji bolely na zatím únosnou míru. A léky nezabraly, protože každou vodu, kterou ho zapila, hned zase vyzvracela. Ztratila tři kila na váze a bylo jí stále hůř. Měla hlad, takový, jaký ještě nezažila. Nevědomky Mulderovi přikývla.

„Já tomu nevěřím," odbila ho s přesvědčením, že je to jen viróza. Nová mutace chřipky a oslabený organismus, který se nedokáže bránit.

Fox už to nevydržel, nastřihnul sáček a nalil obsah do skleničky. „Jestli je to celé nesmysl, tak se teď napiješ a nepomůže ti to. Pak ti uznám za pravdu. Šibalsky celou situaci strhnul z proudu.

Scullyová se na něj vyděšeně podívala a přeměřila sklenici pohledem.

„Muldere, já to pít nebudu," pronesla s odporem. Věděla, že lidská krev je převážně sladká, ale to se rozhodně nedalo říct o té nemocniční.

„Kolikrát jsem se zmýlil od té doby, co se známe?" zkoušel to znova.

Dana se nadechla. Vůně tělesné tekutiny se rozprostřela po prostoru a Scullyové se zalila pusa vodou. Reflex se dostavil na své místo.

Agentka se na Foxe provinile podívala a uchopila sklenici. Přes krátké zachvění se její rty setkaly s kapalinou. Daně přejel mráz po zádech a zorničky se jí rozšířily.

Sklo se roztříštilo o podlahu a Mulder byl povalen na zem.

Scullyová se vzpamatovala z toho, co udělala, slezla z Foxe a odsunula se do rohu.

Mulder se posadil a přejel si rukou bolavé místo na hrudi. Jak dopadl na zem, rozkousl si ret. Podíval se na partnerku.

Dana si všimla jeho zranění a hned se k němu naklonila. „Jsi v pořádku?" Bylo jí trapně, za to co udělala. Ani nevěděla, proč a jak. Pohladila Foxe po tváři a všimla si rozseklého rtu.

Popadl ji znova ten chtíč. Nemohla tomu odolat. Přejel jí mráz po zádech. Dana stiskla své rty s těmi Mulderovými a začala sát krev. Její hlad se ještě zvětšil. Chtěla stále víc.

Všechno ji najednou přestalo bolet a do těla jí projel život. Zajela mu rukama do vlasů. Skláněla se nad ním a jejich jazyky se setkaly ve hře na přetlačovanou.

Aniž by se rozpojili, Fox stoupnul a nadzvedl ji k sobě. Nadskočila mu do náruče a omotala nohy kolem pasu. Zarývala mu nehty do zad.

Nedokázali se odtrhnout.

Strhla mu tričko a on jí roztrhl košili.

Jeho rána na rtu přestala krvácet, ale ona potřebovala stále víc.

Jeho nohy šlapaly v rozlité krvi a rozbitých střepech.

Tma se stala jejich společníkem.

Jejich těla splynula v jedno. Jak jejich vzrušení stoupalo, zrychlovali tempo.

Svými ostrými zuby mu nařízla kůži na krku. Vší silou se bránila, aby nedosáhla tepny. Nechtěla ho zabít, potřebovala jen jeho krev.

Zabořil jí nos do vlasů. Cítil její vůni, která se rozléhala po celém bytě. Slyšel Danino bytí srdce. Zježily se mu všechny chloupky na těle. Ostré drápy zarýval do omítky na stěně a z úst mu vyšel podlouhlý neměnný tón. Křivili se mu nohy. Oblečení praskalo na těle.

U cíle naposledy zavil a oba padli vyčerpáním na zem.

Foxodlak a Upírdana; The X files (Akta X) fanfikce


End file.
